1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to paint devices and more specifically it relates to a paint container system for attachment to a person that maintains a substantially vertical position regardless of the position of the person.
Painters often times utilize conventional paint cans when painting. The painter will generally grasp the handle of the paint can with one hand while utilizing the other hand to retain the paintbrush. Carrying the paint can over extended periods of time can be very tiring for the painter. In addition, sometimes the painter must climb a ladder for painting higher areas. Climbing the ladder while retaining the paint can with one hand can be extremely dangerous for the painter. Hence, there is a need for a painting system that allows the painter's hands to remain free when climbing ladders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Painting devices have been in use for years. Typically, a conventional paint can includes a cylindrical container having an inverted U-shaped handle pivotally attached thereto. The user typically grasps the handle with one hand while utilizing the other hand to manipulate the paintbrush.
Convention paint can devices are extremely tiring for painters to carry throughout the day. In addition, paint cans left upon the ground or other surfaces often times become accidentally tipped over. Also, when utilizing a conventional paint can, the user must utilize at least one hand to support the paint can while climbing a structure such as a ladder.
Examples of paint containers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,618 to Davidson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,791 to Burow; U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,720 to Hayes; U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,042 to King; U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,051 to Robinson which are all illustrative of such prior art.
Davidson (U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,618) discloses a paint pail carrier. Davidson teaches a paint pail for attachment to a person for maintaining an open paint pail in a vertical orientation. Davidson comprises a paint pail cradle having a vertically orientated elongated member having a lower section with a horizontally disposed base for supporting a conventional paint pail.
Burow (U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,791) discloses a painter's hip level pail carrier. Burow teaches a girdle secured to the hips of the painter and with a bearing carried by an apron depending from the girdle to swing the pail on a horizontal axis.
Hayes (U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,720) discloses a paint can holder. Hayes teaches a device that is suspended form the belt of the user thereof and supports a paint can by the handle.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for attaching to a person and maintaining a substantially vertical position regardless of the position of the person. Conventional paint cans require the user to utilize one hand to support the paint can during painting and climbing of ladders. Conventional paint devices are also awkward to utilize over extended periods of time.
In these respects, the paint container system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attachment to a person and maintaining a substantially vertical position regardless of the position of the person.